


Warm

by RoNask



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Aziraphale has plans, but a certain demon might get in the way and make him rethink everything.





	Warm

He walked with a calm that was meant to match Bach’s prelude playing on his head. At his will, the front door of the cottage unlocked itself and the familiar scents of his home surrounded him; the faint sound of Freddie Mercury’s voice singing was probably coming from the back garden. 

He made his way to the kitchen, where he laid the groceries. And felt a goosebump running all the way up his spine as the panic began to set in. There shouldn’t be Queen playing at the house.

Aziraphale rushed to the back door, and to the garden. He found Crowley hissing something at a trembling plant.

“What are you doing here?” he questioned in a higher pitch than he had expected.

His companion turned to him and blinked behind his glasses. “You know, I kind of live here”

“No! You know what I meant, Crowley! I thought you were supposed to be out of town for some evil secret plan of your people”

“Well, they sent someone else, it was a two demon job and apparently nobody has the guts to do it with me since the Holy Water thing”

Aziraphale made a face.

“What is it? You’re getting paler than normal”

“I was… I’m going to be visited”

“And?”

“It’s Gabriel again, apparently I have an assignment”

“Oh, okay. When is he coming?”

“In a few hours, I was going to start making dinner when I heard you”

“You know he doesn’t like human food, right?”

“He said he’d give it a try”

“You know, sometimes angels lie too, angel”

The angel sighed. “Well, I already brought everything”

“Don’t worry, I’ll eat with you. Your food is nice”

Aziraphale blushed a little, “Thank you. Well, but Gabriel is still coming”

“Yes, I got that”

A moment.

“What? I’ll just be a snake”

“Why would I have a snake around the house?”

“Lots of humans have pet snakes”

“I’m not human”

“We lived long enough with them”

“It isn’t like me”

“Now that is a good point. I can stay in the garden”

“All night?” his tone was worried. “It’s going to be cold. And he’ll sense you”

“He didn’t sense me when I was spitting fire in his direction”

“Okay, so you’ll be a snake. Where would you stay?”

“It’s not like I’m gonna freeze to death”

“It’s out of the question, you’re not staying outside”

“Well, then what is your plan, angel? Get me a snake scarf? Hide me under the sink?”

Aziraphale blinked a few times, then smiled.

“What? I’m not going to like this, am I?”

  
  


Crowley as the angel cut the line, then worked on the last details of the sweater.

The demon sighed, “Did I really just watched you make me a snake sweater?”

“C’mom, I need you to try it on”

“You do know that if that’s supposed to be your scarf, it’s going to be weird for it to have such volume, right?”

“Just try it”

Crowley snaked his way into the snake sweater and found it felt way better than he imagined it would. He glanced over to Aziraphale who stretched an arm to him. The demon went all the way up to the angel’s neck wrapping himself around just enough to not have to worry about gravity or about choking Aziraphale by accident.

“Well?” prompted the angel.

“Well, I…” he studied the result and found that some miracle had been worked because he did look like a scarf on the other man. “I like it. It’s really nice. Ah… Thank you, angel”

“Anytime. Oh, and I was planning to make a special dish today”

The snake faced the angel, “What dish?”

“Your favorite”

“Really?”

“I don’t see why not”

“Thank you,” the demon muttered.

There were loud knocks on the door.

“Here he comes,” they both whispered.

“Now, be quiet, it’ll be over fast enough. I hope”

Crowley relaxed and Aziraphale went for the door. “Gabriel, how nice to see you”

“Aziraphale. Nice scarf. May I?”

“Of course” the angel gave space for the other man to enter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Watch the little adaptation I made for this fanfic on YouTube:  
> https://youtu.be/Qa1-mVj98h4


End file.
